Crazy with Caffeine
Summary Jones gives Spark some of his supply of mountain dew soda, but gave Spark a power overdrive to keep him on running, literally. Characters *Spark *Jones *Jade *Violet *Jess *Alice *Hopkins (antogonist in the end) *Michael Transcript (Spark was heading to Jones home through the rooftops) Jones: (facepalms) Seriously Spark? Jade just got the roof fixed! Spark: Sorry dude, what want me or something? Jones: Yeah I did. I won this radio contest and the prize of the years supply of Mountain Dew, so... (pulls out a keg of Mountain Dew) Here's some of my supply. Spark: Thanks. (takes the whole keg and drinks it) Jones: (snickers) No problem. (in his head) I guess this is payback for going into my lab. (walks into his lab and locks the door) (Spark suddenly drops the keg after he is finished and his eyes widen with the pupils growing larger and turning lighter, he grins and twitches until he uses bursts of speeds faster than the eye can see that make people think he teleported) Jade: (walks out of the bathroom in a bathrobe) I really needed a bath and meditate... wait? Spark? Spark:'' (laughs maniacally)'' Sugar! Jade: (confused) Sugar? Is that your code word for cocaine? (Spark bounces off the walks at insane speeds that he went crashed the window) Jones: (walks out of his lab) Shit! Not the windows! Jade: (to Jones) What the fuck is going on? Jones: I have no clue, but get some clothes on so we can find him. (Cuts to Spark running around the city) Spark: I'm so fucking crazy! (Spark runs through the people that he blows them all away and made a crack on the ground) Random Man: Who is that lunatic. (Spark turns back to the man and does a fast combo of power strikes and drives him to the ground) Spark: Who the fuck ask you!? (The man falls down dead from all the power strikes) Spark: (quickly glares at the others) Anyone else got a comment? (Spark notices that he's all alone) Spark: That's what I thought. (runs off at insane speed) (Meanwhile Jade and Jones are with Violet at Cybertime Systems) Jade: So Spark can really act like a complete lunatic like this. Violet: Yes, when he has too much caffeine. What did you gave him? Jones: Just... well... (fake coughs) A keg of mountain dew. Violet: Your kidding me, that must've mean he had reached an unstable surge of his own caffeine rush. Jones: Well... I didn't know that shit! Jade: (facepalms) Oh great. Violet: Spark must've literally went through all around the world by foot right now. Jones: He really gets crazier enough to do that!? Violet: Yeah. Jade: Then what should we do? Violet: Are best bets right now are to give him some water or wait it out until goes back to normal. Jade: I'm sure we can give him water, it's not that dangerous. (Spark ran through the surface of the ocean that leaves a massive trail of water splash) (Back to Cybertime, Jade, Jones and Violet get into a high tech helicopter) Jade: If he's all around the world, most likely he's in the ocean. Violet: (searching) Okay, where should he be? Jones: I think a good point would be if we see a flash of yellow light right at us. (A flash of yellow light went pass through them instead) Jade: We found him! Let's follow him quick! Jess: Spark is so dead once we get him here! Jade: (notices Jess) Who are you? Jess: (clears throat) I'm Jess, I'm Spark's girlfriend. Jones: Spark actually gets some pussy, lucky bastard. Jade: You have Bitchess' pussy. Jones: (smirks) Oh yeah I fucking have. Alice: (gets up next to Jess) See Jess, I told you that this... (notices the others) Heh heh, hello. Jess: Yeeaaahh, look! Let's just get that crazy Spark here! Alice: That's why you wanted to sneak on here. Jade: (to Jess and Alice) Will you two shut up!? Violet has to still look for Spark, and we have no idea where he is now. (Cuts to Spark running around the world including France, Italy, his home country Japan, the Netherlands, Africa, Germany, China, North Korea, Norway, Brazil and even Pakistan. This would also include Washington DC, Taj Mahal, through the Eiffel Tower, running around on Big Ben, knocking down the boulders of the Stonehenge, passing through the Great Wall of China and finally the Tokyo Tower) Jones: Where would the last place he would be in? Jade: Isn't he from Japan? Jones: He is? I wonder if he would stop there last. (Shows Spark running back to America again to drink another keg of mountain dew, he suddenly hears soft screams and cries off screen) (The helicopter lands next to Spark as everyone gets out) Jones: Now I found you, Bad Sparky! Now give me the keg! Spark: NEVER! (laughs maniacally until he hears a loud explosion) Jade: Come on Spark, we don't want to kill you, though I'm sure your girlfriend Jess would love to do that for us. Jess: (shouts out) SPARK! Alice: What the fuck happened to him? Jones: (to Alice) Long story, we'll explain later. (Spark then hears explosions again and look back to see a dark man none other than Hopkin, almost about to finish off Michael) Hopkins: (with a lightsaber up to Michael's neck) Why don't you just die already? Michael: (in pain) Why don't you just come up with better one liners. (Right before Hopkins is about to kill Michael, he was struck back with an immense blow by Spark who came in a blur at the side of the head with a shockwave expanding that the camera focuses on his head in slow motion as x-rays shows Hopkins' skull cracking and sending him flying across the ground repeatedly skidding and tumbling until he crashes at a large building causing a massive explosion of smoke on impact and implodes reducing it to dust and debris falling on him) Hopkins: (gets up weakly) What!? (to Spark shocked) What are you!? Spark: Are you kidding me? I'm the guy who just kicked your ass. (laughs) Hopkins: (laughs demonically) Do you choose to fight me? Jess: (stomps on Hopkin's head) Maybe you shouldn't mess with someone I love. (shoots him in the head, killing him) Alice: (surprised) Jess, wow. Hopkins: This challenge is too easy, I will leave you with this. (sinks into the ground and leaves) Jess: Maybe you shouldn't be a dick. Jones: Okay, this has nothing to do with me anymore, so... (winks at Jade and Violet to leave with them) Jade: Yeah, this is boring now. Violet: Same here. (Spark suddenly turns back to normal) Alice: Spark? Is that really you? Spark: Uh yeah, I just turned back after drinking two kegs of mountain dew. Michael: (facepalms) Oh no. Alice: Well Jess just stormed out of here. Spark: Come on Mikey, let's take you to a hospital. (Later at the hospital, Alice walks out of Michael's room and approaches Spark) Alice: He's going to be fine, just some cuts and bruises. Spark: That's good. (Jess sighs and walks back to the group) Alice: Luckily for me, I got her to come find you. Spark: (to Jess) Okay, I know you pissed and all and I- Jess: What were you even doing in the first place!? (Jones flies by the drops two empty kegs of mountain dew) Jones: There's your answer. (flies off) Spark: Well, here's this, Jones wanted me to go into his house for some of his supply of mountain dew and drank a whole keg. Jess: (to Jones) Fuck you! (Jones continues to fly off) Alice: I'm sure that guy didn't care. Spark: If you wanna slap me, that's fine. Jess: This is too fucking much! (rubs head and walks off) Alice: I'm sure everything will be fine Spark. Spark: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna drink some water. Alice: Why water? Spark: I had enough soda today. (Alice walks off and follows Jess) END (after-credits) (Shows Jess taking a nap, as she turns over she feels a lump) Jess: (in her sleep) What the...? (Jess removes the blanket to see a cute panda bear from Spark with a note saying "I hope your feeling better after yesterday") Jones: (hugs the panda) I am.... REAL END Category:Episodes